1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile terminal devices, and particularly to a mobile terminal device and a roaming method thereof based on communication environment parameters of a number of access points.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless network generally includes a number of access points (APs). An access point provides a point of connection for wireless communication devices, such as a mobile terminal device where the mobile terminal device may roam from one AP to another AP. A typical roaming situation entails a user at a mobile terminal device moving away from an access point to the mobile terminal device that is connected for providing a wireless service. As the mobile terminal moves away from the access point, the mobile terminal device scans for an object access point, and associates itself with the object access point. Roaming introduces many undesirable effects in user connectivity and delivery of services because during this process, connectivity is momentarily lost, which causes disruption of a wireless service.
However, because the typical mobile terminal device scans the object access point by invariable frequency during roaming the mobile terminal device consumes more energy.
What is needed, is a mobile terminal device having a more energy efficient roaming capability.